


Lost

by polluxcastor



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polluxcastor/pseuds/polluxcastor
Summary: IKEA is a really big store.





	Lost

“Alright everyone up! It’s time to head to the store.” Doctor Sung’s voice rang out over the house. Havve powered on without too much of a fuss. He was up and ready to go within a few minutes. Meouch took some prodding. The lion man didn’t really want to get a start on the day, nor did he want to move from his comfortable spot where he had fallen asleep on the couch. 

“Dude it’s nine am.” Meouch grumbled, putting his hand over his eyes, “You know I need at least eight more hours of sleep. At least.” 

“Sorry bud. We gotta beat the crowd. Besides, it’s better to get up early and get things done so you have the entire rest of the day to yourself.” 

“THE LOGIC BEHIND THE DOCTOR’S MEANING IS CORRECT. ONCE WE ARE HOME YOU CAN TAKE A NAP.” Havve chimed in, going around and gathering the things everyone would need to head out of the house in a timely fashion. 

“Try telling that to Phobos when you go wake him up. Dude’s probably been asleep for an hour, maybe two. I’m sure as hell not going up there. He’s an asshole when he’s tired, man.” Meouch sat up, slowly getting up so he could go get ready for their adventure out. Sung shook his head, sighing softly. 

“Havve, do you want to go wake Phobos?” Sung asked, glancing back at the cyborg.

“NO,” Came Havve’s curt reply. Sung’s shoulders drooped in defeat. He strode easily up the stairs, glancing at the extended steps to the attic. He took a deep breath before he walked up, gently knocking on the door. There was no reply, which he expected, and he pushed the door open. 

The attic was about 10-15 degrees hotter than the rest of the house, but this didn’t stop Lord Phobos from sleeping with as many blankets as he could stand. The tiny lord was bundled up under five or six blankets to make his sleeping chamber as dark as possible. Sung quietly approached the pile of blankets, gently nudging the lump underneath. Phobos grumbled, the mass shifting. His thin blue hand appeared from under the blanket, quickly signing his inquiry.

‘What.’

“Hey Phobos. We’re going to the store today, remember? I need you to get up.” Sung said, trying to keep his voice as calm and as soft as possible. Phobos’ hand disappeared underneath the blanket, and he pushed back the mass of blankets to expose his head and shoulders. 

If looks could kill, Phobos would have murdered Sung where he stood. The glare he gave Sung was enough for the cyborg to cringe a little, and take a step back. 

“H-Hey there bud, I’ll uh...just leave you to it. I’ll put your sunglasses at the bottom of the stairs along with your hat okay? Okay.” Sung gave a shy little smile and backed himself out of the room, closing the door behind him. He frowned when he got to the bottom of the stairs, letting out a sigh. Phobos was a huge pain to wake up. He heard some minor shuffling from upstairs, and the door opened, and a very sleepy, and very angry looking Phobos descended from the attic. He had brushed his hair, and gotten dressed, but he looked miserable. 

Sung offered the alien a kind smile, handing him the sunglasses and hat. Phobos took them, putting on the sunglasses as he headed down the rest of the stairs, and went right out to the car. Sung followed suit, locking the house before heading out to Vangelis.

They were headed to IKEA in search of a few bookshelves and some other organizing items. Sung was hopeful they'd be able to find their desired furniture pieces for an everyday low price. The drive was fairly short, just a few minutes up the highway. They had parked the van, headed inside, headed upstairs and grabbed the cart and bag. 

Phobos was dragging behind everyone else, almost deliberately. He didn’t want to be there. He wanted to be asleep in his nice warm bed, not freezing in IKEA. They walked through the section of floor to ceiling couches. Meouch and Havve were arguing. Great. Another reason to be back at home in bed. Phobos grumbled to himself, walking off to look at something else while Sung stepped in to solve the argument. 

He stumbled across a display of fake plants. He scowled at them. What was even the point? What a waste of plastic, Phobos thought, picking up one and turning it over in his hand. It was kind of cute though, now that he thought about it. He sighed and picked one out, holding it in his hands as he made his way through the store. He was in bedding now. All the beds looked so soft, so inviting. Even if it was bright as day in the store, everything looked so comforting. He made his way over to one of the beds, sitting down on it. 

Now this was nice, he thought, flopping back onto the mattress. The sheets were soft against his skin, and even though it was a display mattress, it was somehow the most comfortable thing he had laid on in a while, aside from his own bed of course. He could just….yes….Phobos closed his eyes, relaxing, clutching the fake cactus to his chest. Perfect. 

“Alright that’s it! We picked out a bookcase that’ll fit perfectly in the space, I think we’re ready to go!” Sung said, loading the bookcase into the back of the van. Perfect, he thought, shutting the trunk before hopping into the driver’s seat. What a good productive day, Sung thought to himself, getting on the highway to head home. Meouch was digging into a bag of meatballs he had somehow managed to microwave before they left, and Havve was staring out the window, glaring down anyone that looked at him weird. 

It wasn’t long before they were back at the house, and the bookshelf was unloaded. Sung sat down, opening the box, eager to put it together when Havve stepped into the room.  
“WHERE IS LORD PHOBOS?” Havve asked, looking at Sung. 

“Hm? Upstairs asleep I presume.” Sung replied without even looking up from the instructions. 

“NO. HE DIDN’T COME INSIDE WITH US.” Havve kicked the box of bookshelf parts out of the way, forcing Sung to look up at him. 

“Well if he didn’t come inside with us then…...SHIT!” Sung got up and bolted for the door. Havve followed, but not before grabbing Meouch, who complained loudly all the way to the car. 

“Shit shit shit shit!!” Sung cursed as he merged onto the expressway. Back in the IKEA parking lot, Sung hurried inside. Right inside the front door was Phobos sitting with IKEA security. He was hugging a stuffed toy shark to his chest, one of the really big ones, and a plastic cactus. He stood when he saw Sung. After a brief talk with security, and paying for Phobos’ items, they were back in the car heading for home. 

“I can’t believe you fucking left Phobos at IKEA, Sung.” Meouch said, shaking his head in disbelief. He glanced over to Phobos for comment, but the alien had fallen asleep against the window.


End file.
